


Wedding Registry

by Gleennui



Category: Glee
Genre: Fuckurt Trope Bingo, Graduation, M/M, Pining, Two dudes in one bed is confirmed gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck has two gifts for Finn after graduation. He wishes he only had to give one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Registry

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckurt Trope Bingo Square: Author's Choice (Exchanging gifts)

Puck had figured that singing “Glory Days” with Finn would have felt like some kind of closure, like their last big hurrah as Puck and Finn before Finn got into his car with Rachel and drove to his new future and before Puck flew all the way across the country to stop thinking about it. Instead, it just feels like the achy empty feeling in his chest got bigger, and he scowls to himself thinking about how looking at Finn across the stage had made him _want_ in a way he’d been wanting since they were 13 and Finn had blushed his way through asking Puck how to kiss a girl. 

Puck runs a hand over his face and sighs. He dumps his cap and gown backstage and sneaks out the auditorium door to the choir room, where he’d stashed Finn’s wedding gifts. Puck slides the small box into his pocket and hefts the ridiculously gigantic blender he’d bought off the registry onto his hip. He’d make the decision halfway between watching Finn sing and getting his own diploma that he was going to load up his truck and take off right after graduation. It’s not what Puck wants at all; even if he wasn’t in love with Finn and even if he didn’t want Finn in L.A. with him instead of marrying Rachel, Puck wouldn’t want to abandon Finn on his wedding day. But he can’t do it. He can’t stand there and pretend like Rachel and Finn getting married is precious and wonderful and romantic. Puck’s a good bullshitter, but he’s exhausted. 

Puck’s plan is to drop the blender in the back of Finn’s car with the generic wedding card he’d picked up at the 99-cent section of the Rite Aid, and he’s headed toward the parking lot through the senior hallway when someone grabs his shoulder.

“Puck! Hey!” Finn’s still in his gown, but he’s got a bag with what Puck assumes is his tux slung over his shoulder. “I was looking all over for you!”

“Yeah, well.” Puck studies Finn, and he knows he must look pitifully sad while he does, but it’s too late to change that now. If Finn notices, he notices. “You found me.” 

“Is that for me?” Finn cocks his head and gestures to the giant box. He gives Puck a half-smile and Puck realizes that _Finn_ looks a little sad, too, though Puck can’t actually figure out why.

“Probably really for Rachel.” Puck cracks a grin and shrugs. “It’s that big blender-thing from your registry.”

“Oh yeah,” Finn says, wrinkling his nose. “I still don’t know what she wants to do with it. It’s going to be half the size of our kitchen.” 

“If you’re lucky,” Puck snorts. “I was going to-- do you just want it now?” 

“Oh! That’s why I was looking for you! I have something for you too, uh...if that’s cool.” 

Puck frowns again. Finn’s looking everywhere but at him. “Sure,” he says, trying to sound way more laid-back about the entire day than he actually feels. “Choir room?”

“No, uh…” Finn rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. “Kurt and Rachel are in there. Schue’s classroom? Meet you in five?”

Puck nods and heads to the classroom, where he dumps the blender on a desk not at all carefully and pats his pocket to be sure the box is still there. Finn comes barreling in a few minutes later almost tripping over his gown--which he’s _still_ wearing, Puck notices with fondness. He’s holding a rectangular package, which he keeps tucked under his arm as he walks up to Puck.

“Hi,” Finn grins, and he looks a lot less shy and evasive than he had in the hallway. “Can I open my giant blender first?”

“I won’t tell,” Puck says dryly. 

“Cool.” Finn pulls the wrapping paper off in strips, stepping back once it’s unwrapped. “Awesome, Puck, thanks!” It’s in his ‘trying not to laugh’ voice, and Puck _does_ laugh when Finn turns to him with an exaggerated grin. 

“I got it at Target, not Bed Bath & Beyond, so you can get something good with the store credit.” Puck pulls a crumpled receipt from his pocket and hands it to Finn. “Rachel doesn’t need to know why there are a bunch of new video games in the apartment.” 

“Yeah. Oh, here! This is for you!” Finn shoves the rectangular package at Puck. “Just. I hope it’s still okay.” 

Puck looks at Finn curiously but takes the package anyway, squeezing it. “Is it a blender? Dude, that’s uncool to copy me.” 

Finn laughs, and it sounds a little nervous, but he doesn’t say anything otherwise, just watches Puck carefully. Puck unwraps the gift and blinks down at it once the paper’s off. 

“I know you only have those cotton sheets,” Finn starts, and now he _really_ sounds nervous. “But I like flannel. Remember the summer my mom tried to put them in storage and I got them back out?” 

Puck’s still blinking, not sure if Finn’s saying what he thinks he’s saying, or if Puck just wants him to be. 

“Anyway,” Finn continues, probably realizing Puck still hasn’t said anything. “Maybe we can alternate?” 

“L.A.’s really hot,” Puck says carefully. “You might regret that by July.” 

Finn quirks the side of his mouth up and seems to straighten up a little. “Probably. But who’s really going to be madder when I’m all gross and sweaty at 4am?” 

“Probably still you, dude,” Puck chuckles. “But we’ll give it a try. You sure?” He asks after a beat. 

“Yeah,” Finn nods. “I lied. Before. I _was_ looking for you, earlier, but it didn’t take me that long. I was talking to Rachel.” He shrugs. “I’m all yours now.” 

Puck raises an eyebrow and bites back a grin at Finn’s red face. “I’ll keep that in mind when I don’t feel like washing dishes,” he says wryly. 

“We could keep the blender and just eat all our meals in smoothie form.” 

“Use red Solo cups? Sounds good to me,” Puck says. “Oh, here!” He digs the box out of his pocket. “You’re going to need this.” 

Finn unwraps the key and holds it up. “You were going to give this to me anyway?” He sounds almost in awe. 

“Well, you know,” Puck shrugs. “I was hoping the nice weather might win me a couple visits. New York’s pretty damn cold.” 

“I guess it worked, then, huh.” Finn grins his mischievous grin. 

Puck raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? The weather lured you?” He picks up the blender and hefts it back onto his hip, balancing the sheets on top of it as he heads out of the classroom. 

“Hmmm, yep! Just the nice warm weather!” 

“Oh I think I suddenly ran out of room in the bed.” Puck looks back and cracks a grin at Finn’s wounded face. 

“Maybe there’s something else,” Finn says, drawing out the ‘maybe.’ “Or someone else.” 

“Oh, phew,” Puck slides his arm around Finn’s waist when they get out to the hallway. “I’m going to assume you mean me, or else I’m going to have to have some words with Channing Tatum.” 

“Nah,” Finn throws his arm over Puck’s shoulders and, after a moment, pulls him close. “He’d look terrible with a mohawk.” 

“Flattering,” Puck chuckles, as they head out to the car, Puck’s cap and gown long forgotten. “But I’m still not doing the dishes.”


End file.
